


alex's nurse

by fiddlesticks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Nurses & Nursing, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: There’s not much havoc love out there, so here’s a fluffy story of him being injured in Vietnam and you, a lovely nurse fix him back up.





	alex's nurse

He knew he’d been shot, by the blinding pain in his left thigh. He strained to keep going, the pain getting worse with every step. He felt a second searing pain, and a another shot sounded. His vision blurred, he could feel himself swaying uncontrollably the forest spinning around him before making contact with the cold earth.

He woke up still in pain, but less so than before, in a quiet clean room. Well it was quiet until someone started humming softly, he turned his head on the flat pillow to see who was making such a sweet noise. Alex saw a nurse humming and swaying as she sterilized the tools, no doubt that had been used on his leg. He just lay and watched her, enjoying the way she moved, her soothing gentle voice calming him, easing his pain slightly. Unit she turned around, smoothing her small hands over her crisp green uniform. She looked up and gasped, rushing over to him, instantly pressing the back of her hand to his forehead and cheeks, trying to see if he had a temperature. “you gave us quite a turn, summers. How are you feeling, can I get you anything?’ she said in a rush. Now that he had gotten a good look at her face, he recognised her. She was the pretty nurse, that some of the other soldiers had been talking about, you were lucky if you got her, they’d said, soft and gentle but quick as a whip if you pushed too far. She smiled down at him, waiting for a response, hand still resting lightly on his cheek. He leant into her hand without realizing, closing his tired eyes, breathing deeply in contentment. It had been so long since he’d felt a gentle touch, he hadn’t realised how much he had missed it. Thankfully she allowed this, understanding that he needed comfort, even if this was all she could offer him, she would be damned if she didn’t give it. 

You studied his handsome face, utterly calm and at peace, the complete opposite to the blood spattered face you had first been introduced to, twisted in pain and fear. It never ceased to amaze you the transformations that could occur with some much needed love and attention. It probably also helped that he had those blasted bullets removed, cleaned and stitched, but that was by the by. 

(tiny time skip brought to you by Peters pet tortoise)

You walked into the medical tent early the next morning, you were restless and had a disturbed night’s sleep. You needed to make sure that Alex was alright, you weren’t sure why, he was just another soldier, but something about him had struck a chord with you. As you opened the tent flap you stole a glance at the man in question. He was still asleep, you were pleased to see, he looked as though he needed it, with heavy bags under his blue eyes. You carried on with your usual duties, you were just finishing taking another soldiers temperature when you heard Alex stir. “that’s you done smith, I think you’ll just be in here for today and you should be good as new’ you smiled at the soldier ‘what no bed bath, sugar?’ a predatory smirk curling at his lips. “not on your life, smith’ you said firmly. You turned to Alex’s bedside, but you could still feel smith’s eyes on you, undressing you, you shuddered. “hey little lady’ Alex said his voice gruff from sleep, it made you feel a little tingly ‘want me to punch him?’ he smirked sleepily, you let out a small laugh ‘that won’t be necessary, I think I can handle him myself. Thank you though’ ‘I’ve no doubt you can’ he smiled as you took his pulse. 

“can I change your dressing?’ she asked tenderly he smiled at the softness of her, she shouldn’t be in a place like this, she was too precious too kind for this world. He nodded, she moved down the bed, to his legs and slowly started to unravel the bandages. You knew from experience that this process was going to hurt, so you had to find a way to distract him from any pain that you would inadvertently cause. “have you told anybody at home about this?’ you asked kind-heartedly, gesturing to his leg. He laughed a little coldly, ‘no one to tell, well I suppose Scott but he’s far too young to understand what’s going on. He’d just think it was cool that I got shot’ he chuckled at the last thought, his face lighting up from its usual stoic appearance. Smiling at the sight of his own smile, you asked if Scott was his son. He laughed some more at the very thought, ‘ no, thank god, he’s my little brother, and he’s a little toe rag’ ‘hmm, he must take after his big brother’ you smile cheekily at him. “hey’ he chuckled giving your head a very gentle push. “so, what about you? Do you have any kids’ he asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. You smiled and shook your head. “what about a husband? You’ve got to be taken’ he asked. you shook your head once more, ‘no, I’m afraid I’m too busy looking after you silly people’ you sighed and then chuckled good naturedly. “well, I’m sure we can arrange something, if you’re up for it?’ a smirk tugging at his lips, his voice huskier than normal. You felt your face getting warm, and you smiled ‘l thought you’d never ask’ he leant forwards and put his hand on the back of your neck, bringing you in for a slow soft kiss.

Have a great day and be safe 

I also have a tumblr fiddlesticksimagines


End file.
